deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Butterfly vs Elsa
Description Disney vs Disney Which one of these magical Disney royals will win. Interlude Wiz: Disney princesses, the characters who almost always find true love. Boomstick: Disney princesses can also kick some butt when they need to. Wiz: Such as Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Boomstick: And Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni. Wiz: These two are one of the most powerful Disney heroes ever and we'll see who is the best of the best. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Star Butterfly Wiz: Star Butterfly a princess from the dimension mewni became 14 and could finally get a wand, also at a young age learned how to fight monsters and enemies. Boomstick: HA what kind of name is mewni? besides that star butterfly does know her stuff and knows how to pwn all enemies with her amazing wand! Wiz: the only downside to her wand is that she often has trouble knowing how to use it. Boomstick: One time she turned the entire mewni kingdom on fire! Wiz: the way she usually fights is by saying a random animal or item. for example one of the main attacks she uses is the cupcake blast. Boomstick: which is exactly how it sounds! Wiz: with her wand anything can happen, she also uses the narwhal blast. Boomstick: NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN CAUSING A COMMOTION- Wiz: please stop, overtime she has learned to control her magic more properly. Boomstick: like the time when she did that twirly thing and defeated ludo! Wiz: Correct, one more thing with the wand is that she can have it transform into a mace Boomstick: She also knows how to dodge most attacks from enemies. Wiz: that is true, she has great agility to dodge a lot of attacks thrown at her, her only real weakness is that she can be really gullible and isnt the smartest princess in the world, also like we said before, she isnt perfect on how to use her wand. Boomstick: Even though she isnt perfect, she still knows hand to hand combat and how to protect herself when needed, which makes her a tough opponent! Elsa Wiz: Elsa, a disney queen/princess that is the ruler of arendelle. Boomstick: she is the older sister of anna with the powers to shoot ice from her hands and sings the crappy song let it go! wiz: after almost killing her sister anna, she has tried to isolate her powers and hide in her room Boomstick: Dang talk about patience and HA ICE-olation! Wiz: Ugh, over time she decided to run away and and use her powers to create a castle and live by herself Boomstick: Her main way of fighting is using her ice powers to freeze things but she really didnt use it for fighting in the movie. Wiz: Actually at one point she had to use them against the dukes thugs even though she did not train that much during her child hood Boomstick: depending on her emotions the ice changes colors and the ice can be used any time even when she is not controlling it. Wiz: some advantages are she is a fierce fighter with her ice when she wants to be and could even build a castle with just her powers and shows great speed as she had to run from her castle all the way to the mountain she is also a fast learner. Boomstick: wow so she could even make a sword with it right? Wiz: mmm i don't know sh's never been shown to actually try that yet, anyway, her disadvantages are that she is nervous to use her powers and doesn't like fighting unless she really has to. Boomstick: get her mad and you're gonna have a blizzard of fury on you! Death Battle! Takes place in a mountainous snowy area. Star is traveling through dimensions when she stumbles across the Frozen Dimension, where Elsa is standing at the top of the mountain near her Ice Castle. Elsa: Woah! Who are you? Star: Hi there. My name is Star Butterfly, I'm the Princess of Mewni. Elsa: Mew-ni? What kind of kingdom is that? Star: Whatever. And you are? Elsa: I'm Elsa the Queen of Arendelle and nicknamed the "Snow Queen". Star: Oh hi Elsa and also say hello to my wand. POISON CRYSTAL CUPCAKE BLAST! Star shoots a pink cupcake which hits the mountain and causes an avalanche that destroys the Ice Castle. Elsa: Hey! What the heck did you do that for?! Star: Oops. Sorry. (Smiles nervously) Elsa: Star Butterfly you are going to get what is coming to you! Prepare to be Frozen! Star: Wow! You're even terrible at jokes than Marco. Ok bring it on Ice Queen! They both get into fighting stances. Elsa shoots an Ice shard, while Star shoots a Dagger-shaped heart. FIGHT! Star: Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! Elsa dodges it and uses her ice against Star. Elsa: Ice Blast! Star: Syrup Tsunami Shock wave! A wave of syrup covers Elsa and she is stuck. Star turns her wand into a mace and starts to charge at elsa elsa uses ice to shield herself from it and blocks the attacks she also uses ice to get unstuck from the syrup. Elsa: enough toying around time to end this elsa attempts to try and freeze star with her ice but star dodges her attacks and uses her attacks to collide with them. Star then changes her wand back and uses the arm restoring spell to spawn arms that hold elsa down Star turns her wand back into a mace and runs up to kill Elsa but Elsa breaks free in time and rolls out of the way. Elsa then shoots an ice blast managing to freeze Star. elsa then runs over to try and shatter Star while she is frozen and kill her, but Star breaks out by shooting a flaming rainbow blast, melting the ice, and then shoots another. elsa tries to dodge but is hit and gets knocked over, she gets back up and shoots more ice blasts but Star blocks them with her mace and as she is running forward Elsa tries to move out of the way but Star manages to slice Elsa's arm off and she screams. Then Star chops her again knocking her down. Star: Any Last words, Ice Queen? Elsa: I hate you, Butterfly! Star: Thought so. Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare! Elsa: Oh Sh..... (Elsa explodes and is a bloody mess) Star gets out her dimensional scissors and cuts a Portal. Star: Welp, time to make my exit. Super Fantastic Exit Beam! Star shoots an exit beam that sends her through the portal and right back to Echo Creek. KO! Star arrives back in her Dimension and says hi to Marco, while Anna is seen crying over Elsa's grave that is now beside her parents grave. Results Boomstick: Wow! Looks like "For the First Time in Forever".... I've just lost it. Wiz: Ok anyway, even though Elsa knew how to use her powers and tricked Star just in time to freeze her in a block of Ice, Star still had more agility to dodge attacks and more of an arsenal to work with, and has more training in hand to hand combat. Since she was like 3 years old. Boomstick: Even if Elsa did manage to defeat a bunch of guards in her Ice Castle, she definitely did'nt stand much of a chance against Star's rainbow flame blast, she used this in the first episode too when she introduce herself to Marco. Wiz: Plus, while Elsa did manage to freeze a kingdom once. Star has an experience in actually BURNING AN ENTIRE KINGDOM! I mean who does that to their own home? Boomstick: Well anyway it looks like Elsa just couldn't "Let it Go" since Star Butterfly is the "Star" of the show! Wiz: The winner is Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly: A magical princess from another dimension. Differences between the Characters Star Butterfly: +Big arsenal +Great training since she was young. +Once defeated an entire pixie army with Ice +has defeated monsters all her life +her wand can do a lot more than what Elsa can do -not as smart Elsa: +Smart +knows how to use her powers +Quicker in reaction time -Weakness to fire -Once got a chandelier dropped on her -Not good at hand to hand combat - Only uses ice - Hasn't defeated enemies as strong as what star has dealt with - Had her powers since she was a child but she didn't use it for fighting until she got older Poll did you like the turnout? yes no meh no opinion Who were you rooting for? elsa star didnt care both Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:TJman461 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ice Duel Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles